The University of South Alabama, Center for Healthy Communities (CHC), NIMHD Center of Excellence (COE) seeks to eliminate health disparities in its region via broad based collaborations with community partners, university investigators and policy makers. We seek renewed funding for our COE. We will focus on African American health and health disparities and have proposed activities that have grown from our current funding. We propose four cores: administrative, research, research training / education, and community engagement/outreach. The Administrative Core will be responsible for day-to-day business management of the grant, including reporting to appropriate local and national agencies. The broad based colloborative programs outlined in the proposal require dedicated administrative staff. The core will also be a primary focus for building and maintaining relationships with community partners. The Administrative Core will continue to be directed by Errol D. Crook, MD, project PI. The leadership team will consist of the PI and all core leaders (all the same as current COE funding). Core leaders will meet monthly. There will be a quarterly meeting of COE leadership and Administrative Core personnel with the University grants and business offices. The Administrative Core will be responsible for publication of a quarterly center newsletter and will continue its website.